


They say war changes you (they didn't mean like this)

by godaime_obito



Series: Kakaobi event 2019 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fourth Shinobi War, Good Uchiha Obito, Juubito, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Smut, he did not even hesitate smh, kakashi is a monster fucker now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: I also like to call this one: godaime_obito's 'the shape of chakra' jsfnksdjfkakaobi week day 10: juubito“Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura’s voice cuts through the crowd, “I’ve told you a thousand times not to be a perv in public.”“You’re so mean to me. What happened to my cute little genin?” Kakashi whines.





	They say war changes you (they didn't mean like this)

The world almost ended a few minutes ago. It may seem like he’s exaggerating, but it’s true. Undead Madara Uchiha, a plant monster/demon-thing, and various missing nin accomplices combined all the bijuu into one super bijuu aka the juubi, and then Madara was going to absorb it to… do something with it? Cast a moon genjutsu? Obito isn’t sure what they were doing. Madara explained it all in some monologue thing, but he stopped listening about a sentence in. It was boring. The plant-thing may have had completely different motives, but he tossed into through Kamui and into an empty pocket dimension, so that hardly matters anymore.

What does matter then? Well, in his effort to avoid Madara doing his moon thing Obito decided to just absorb it first. See him end the world then. Unfortunately, it was less like he absorbed it and more like he fused into it, and also it really, _really_ hurt. Like he was disintegrated and reformed several times. On the up side, he does have cool claws and horns now.

The allied forces are just standing around and staring, seemingly confused about what to do. Obito fusing into a hybrid being with the juubi and then punting Madara away like he did the plant-thing is probably not how they envisioned this ending. It may seem a bit anti-climactic when you don’t have to go through the transformation process yourself. There’s a shift in the crowd and Kakashi pushes through and into his line of sight.

He stares when he first sees him before shrugging and very casually walking about to him. “Honey,” he says with more cheer than Obito thought any could muster at the moment, “the middle of battle is no time to bleach your hair white. Although, I understand if you wanted us to match.”

“Ha ha,” Obito deadpans. Mustering up his best imitation of Kakashi’s tone he adds, “I hope you’re ready to be a monster-fucker. At least you’re already pretty kinky, so this shouldn’t bother you.”

“Should I be bothered? The horns and claws are pretty sexy,” Kakashi jokes.

“No, you’re right. After years of suffering from severe scarring, I’m finally sexy,” he replies, “this is an upgrade.”

“You’ve always been sexy dear, but I will agree you are even more sexy now,” Kakashi says with a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura’s voice cuts through the crowd, “I’ve told you a thousand times not to be a perv in public.”

“You’re so mean to me. What happened to my cute little genin?” Kakashi whines.

Obito’s only participated in one other war, but he’s sure this is the weirdest conclusion to one that’s ever happened. And he’s going to have to adjust all his clothes to fit around his…skin… things…tails??

“Are we done with this war now? I want to go home and find a shirt that fits over my weird flaps and pointy bits,” Obito complains.

“Yes,” Sakura insists, “you two should just go home. Try to work out...” -she waves her hand in Obito’s direction- “…that.”

Sakura doesn’t necessarily have the authority for that, but Minato-sensei isn’t anywhere to be found. She’s practically the next in charge, right? She’s the most responsible. Obito decides it’s good enough and carefully grasps Kakashi’s arm with a clawed hand before whisking them away with Kamui.

They land on their bed with a thump. “We should consider moving into our own house instead of staying in this apartment. I don’t think I’m going to fit well anymore,” Obito observes. His horns and tail-things and everything are pretty cumbersome.

“Well…” Kakashi says, in a tone that hints he’s up to no good.

“Well, what?” Obito demands.

“If we’re going to move out, we should have a sort of reverse-christening,”

“A what?”

“Like a going away event,” Kakashi explains, “a final fucking.”

“Sakura’s right; you are a pervert.”

“A least I’m not in public anymore,” he replies.

“Touché.”

Kakashi presses his hands to Obito’s white chest. Then he starts caressing then over him, inch by inch, feeling out all of Obito’s new features. It’s strange, different from being touched before but not in a bad way. Everywhere Kakashi comes into contact with tingles, like there’s a force under his skin that’s rushing up to meet his hands wherever he touches Obito.

“I suppose a going away event is only appropriate,” Obito finally relents and pulls Kakashi up with his clawed hands. He may draw a little blood in the process, but he’s still adjusting to this body. He’s not surprised. Kakashi yanks down his mask and slips off his clothes as he slides closer to Obito, who already lost most of his clothes earlier. He cuts his mostly shredded pants with his claws and tosses them away.

Obito presses their lips together roughly. They kiss aggressively, and he can taste a little blood on his tongue. Kakashi has a tendency to nick him, having a bit of fang from being a Hatake, but now Obito has even bigger ones. It doesn’t slow them down. As normal as he’s been trying to act, he’s a bit off center and hyped up from the juubi; there’s a frantic feeling under his skin and he _desperately_ wants to wash it away with the feeling of Kakashi against him, in him.

Kakashi breaks the kiss first, gasping for breath with shallow panting. His eyes focus in on Obito’s spikes shoulders and upper chest. He presses his fingers against them, caressing his thumb against the side of one of the spikes. Obito can feel it, just the same as if Kakashi was running his fingers up his side.

“Will you turn over for me?” Kakashi says breathily and wets his lower lip slowly with his tongue.

Obito nods and flips over to lay on his stomach. A few of his spikes tear into the mattress. They won’t be taking this to their new house when they move. Kakashi quickly distracts him from that line of thought, running his tongue down Obito’s back. He nips at his back at spots, especially near the new spikes and tail-protrusions, which are surprisingly sensitive. He shudders, but the goosebumps he normally gets aren’t there. Does he not get goosebumps anymore?

Luckily, Kakashi doesn’t give him long to worry about what he may or may not be able to do anymore, before his tongue dips down further. He licks teasingly along Obito’s left ass cheek and he jerks when Kakashi gives it a light teasing bite.

“I’m going to start biting you back now that I have fangs too asshole,” he stutters out looking over his shoulder to glare. Any effect that may have had is diminished by his heavy breathing, and how red and heated he is.

“Did you say asshole?” Kakashi replies with a grin. Obito has an idea of where this is going and he shudders in anticipation as his cheeks are pulled slightly apart, and the tail-protrusions pushes to the side.

He gasps out wordlessly and rips lines through the sheets and mattress with his nails as Kakashi presses his tongue past the ring of muscle. The wet heat inside of him, the feeling of Kakashi’s mouth on his ass makes it hard to focus. He somehow feels even hotter, and the world seem to blur at the edges.

Kakashi thrusts his tongue in and out, stopping occasionally to lick broadly over his hole. Obito’s knees are trembling and he can feel heat race up his spine with every thrust in. He’s certain that his whole body is flushes; it must look odd with his new pallid white skin. If this keeps up he’ll come like this and that won’t do.

“Enough,” he gasps out and kicks at Kakashi with one leg. “Get on with it; lube up and get inside me,” he orders in between breaths. Kakashi pulls away to reach for the lube. Obito wants to face him for the rest. He turns himself over to lie on his back with his legs spread. His spikes puncture the mattress again.

Obito bites back a moan as Kakashi presses into him with the cold lube. The sharp contrast of it to his tongue heightens his awareness of the feeling. He clenches his eyes shut and throws his head back, no longer bothering to muffle his moans as Kakashi’s fingers press gently against his prostate. Obito’s cock is already leaking from the slit, spreading precum across his stomach when Kakashi pulls his fingers out completely.

He directs Obito to hook his legs around his waist as he lines up his lube-slicked cock. Kakashi presses into him gently and he can feel every inch of him sliding in clearly. He sheathes himself fully, resting lightly against Obito’s prostate and leans forward to kiss him. He whimpers into Kakashi’s mouth and further destroys the bed with his claws, desperate for _more_. Then he pulls almost completely out and slams back in fiercely, quickly taking on an aggressive rhythm, his fingers nails press against his hips as he thrusts, having difficulty getting purchase on his smooth white skin.  Obito arches of the bed, overwhelmed at all the sensation. Kakashi’s bruising fingers grasping at him, Kakashi’s tongue thrusting against his, Kakashi’s dick slamming against his prostate over and over. It’s all _just_ so much.

Tears leak out of the corner of Obito’s eyes as the world seems to fade out around him. The heat that’s been coiling in his abdomen overwhelms him and he cums in spurts as it ripples through him. He’s still trembling and panting raggedly when Kakashi stills, cumming in him with a low grunt. He pulls out gently, but doesn’t pull away from him at all. When Obito finally loosens and drops his legs from where they’d been desperately gripping his waist he leans forward and winds his arms around his neck.

Honestly, it’s horribly awkward; Kakashi doing his best to lay on Obito’s chest and hold him with all the points and spikes in his way, but after some minor finagling he manages just the same. Obito appreciates the persistence and effort. Despite everything Kakashi feels exactly the same. He reaches out and buries his fingers in his scalp, scratching delicately with his sharp nails. Kakashi lets out a content huff and Obito smiles feeling suddenly tired. He could probably get used to this. As long as he learns how to not destroy the mattress every time.


End file.
